kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Back Alley Doctor Glenn/Chapter 2
|-|English= Chapter 2: The Request 'Is there a doctor by the name of Glenn here?' asked the nurse in a commanding voice, standing outside the clinic. She must have been in her early twenties. She had a youthful beauty to her. 'Yeah, that would be me.' Glenn invited her in. She bowed, folded her umbrella, and closed the door behind her. This umbrella hadn't served her well in the heavy rain. Raindrops trickled down from her bangs over her cheeks onto the fabric of her white uniform, making it look somewhat heavier. Glenn carelessly tossed the mira case in a corner and threw a clean white towel from a shelf at the nurse. She thanked him and quickly dried her wet hair. Her movements had a certain charm to them. Glenn was instantly captivated by her youthful face. 'Haven't we met before?' was one of the many pick-up lines that he didn't dare utter. He coughed, and after regaining his composure, he had her seated in the chair before him. 'So...what d'you want from me?' 'My name is Sherry. I work as a nurse at Emeria General Hospital. Just now, a boy with an incurable disease was hospitalized. I wish to ask you to operate on him.' Silence filled the clinic. Her request remained unanswered, and Sherry tilted her head. It started as a snicker and erupted into a howling, maniacal laughter. Glenn knew about Emeria. A big hospital, backed by the head of state, the prince. They say it brought together the best doctors from far and wide, and sported the latest facilities. Patients deemed incurable are outsourced to protect the hospital's prestige. For a back alley doctor like Glenn who keeps his clients' secrets safe, this wasn't an unusual request. The sheer shame of hospital doctors having to resort to a displaced doctor like himself always made him roar, nonetheless. 'And? Did the distinguished gentlemen mention how much's in it for me?' Glenn's laugh subsided, and he immediately concerned himself with negotiating, as he figured he would make the best of it. Sherry sternly stared back. Her firm voice interrupted him: 'There appears to be a misunderstanding... This is my own request.' 'Wait, what?' Glenn was suddenly bewildered. Averting her eyes, Sherry wedged in the rest of her request. 'The boy suffers from...crystallization.' Glenn's eyes widened at the name. He knew of this. He now understood exactly why she was there. Crystallization. It meant a lot to Glenn, as it was not an exaggeration to say that it was the reason he was a back alley doctor. 'Take me to the patient. I'll decide what must be done after a medical examination,' he asserted. Sherry nodded repeatedly in agreement. |-|Japanese= 第２回　依頼 「グレン先生はいらっしゃいますか？」 診療所に現れた看護師が尋ねる。 滑舌のいい喋り方が凛とした雰囲気を感じさせた。 年齢は２０代前半といった所だろうか。 まだ幼さが残る顔つきだが、かなりの美人だ。 「ああ、そりゃ俺のことだ。」 グレンはひとまず中に入ってくるよう促す。 彼女は一度会釈して傘をたたみ、 開け放たれていた玄関扉を閉める。 この大雨に傘は用を為さなかったらしい。 濡れた前髪から頬を伝って雨露が滴る。 彼女の着る白い制服の生地にもそれは染み込み、 その重量を幾分か増しているように見えた。 グレンは大金の入った木箱を ぞんざいに部屋の隅に投げ捨てた。 次に、棚から清潔な白いタオルを取り出して こちらに歩いてくる彼女に放った。 彼女は礼を言って、急いで濡れた髪を拭く。 その仕草はどこか色香を感じさせる。 グレンは一瞬、彼女の顔に目を奪われる。 前に、どこかで会ったか？ ……などと、思わずベタな口説き文句を 吐きそうになってしまう。 一つ咳払いをして気を取り直すと、 彼女を手前の椅子に座らせた。 「で、俺に何の用だ？」 「……私の名前はシェリー。エメリア総合病院に勤める看護師です。」 「今、病院に難病の男の子が入院しています。先生にその子の手術を頼みたいんです。」 ──診療所の中に静寂が訪れた。 返事が返らないことに首をかしげるシェリー。 グレンはクククと笑い声を漏らしていた。 そして、最後にそれは大笑いへと変わってしまう。 エメリアという病院には聞き覚えがあった。 去年、公国を治める大公家が出資して建てた大病院。 各地から優秀な医者が集められ、 最新の医療設備が整っているという。 病院の名誉を守る為、 手に負えない患者の手術を代行させる。 依頼者の秘密を守る闇医者グレンにとって 決して珍しい依頼ではなかった。 ただ、はぐれ者である闇医者に依頼をする 病院の医者たちの情けなさに、 毎度、彼はこみ上げる笑いを堪え切れずにいた。 「クク……それで？お偉いさんはいくら出すって言ってるんだ？」 ようやく笑いの収まったグレンは、 足元を見てやろうと早速交渉に入る。 シェリーの顔は真剣そのものだ。 彼女は決意を込めた声色で言った。 「勘違いされているのかもしれませんが…… 　……これは私個人からの依頼なんです。」 「……どういう事だ？」 グレンの顔が一転、怪訝なものに変わる。 シェリーは一度目を逸らしてから、 もう一度搾り出すように言葉を発した。 「患者の男の子は……《結晶病》なんです。」 病名を聞いて、グレンは目を見開く。 そして、彼女が自分の元に来た意味を理解した。 ──《結晶病》。 それは、グレンにとって特別な名前だった。 闇医者として生きる彼を形成する 根幹と言っても過言ではないものだった。 「……患者の元に案内してくれ。やるかどうかは診察の後、決める。」 真に迫るような雰囲気になった彼の声色に、 シェリーはこくりと頷いた。 Category:Zero no Kiseki Books